


Scream

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Так поступают, когда погибают друзья и соратники?
Kudos: 6





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто.   
Авторские хэдканоны, неопределённый таймлайн, кто увидел данзокагу, тот увидел данзокагу.

Хирузен тяжело сглатывает. Моргает – раз, второй. 

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает он сипло. – Ты уверен, что это точно он?

Это даже не было миссией. 

Торифу прикрывает глаза – они сухие и красные, с опухшими веками – и угрюмо кивает. 

– Да, – говорит он твёрдо. – Мне показали тело. 

Хирузен снова моргает. В горле – сухо и едко, будто сама бесконечная пустыня разъедает глотку и ползёт к голосовой щели. 

– Почему, – начинает он, но голос подводит – садится. – Почему они не выдают тело? 

Взгляд у Торифу жёсткий и злой – секундная ярость, больше свойственная кому-нибудь вроде Данзо, мелькает под его веками ядовитой змеёй. 

– Война, – говорит он так, будто это всё объяснит. 

Хирузен кивает – он понимает. Когда он поднимает голову, Торифу смотрит на него холодно и внимательно. 

– Надо сказать, – говорит он. 

Хирузен снова кивает. Ему кажется, что сейчас это всё, на что он способен, – кивать, как болванчик. Хокаге, который не может взять себя в руки, – как бы ликовал Данзо, если бы видел его сейчас. 

Данзо. 

Хирузен хлопает себя по груди в поисках кисэру – тот лежит на столе тёмным пятном, но Хирузен в упор его не видит. 

– Я сообщу Кохару и Митокадо, – говорит он сипло. 

Торифу не сводит с него взгляд. 

– Я не о них говорю. 

Хирузен знает, что не о них, – Хирузен не дурак. Ужасно хочется курить – вдыхать едкий дым полными лёгкими. 

А ещё – проснуться. 

Они уже теряли друзей и соратников, думает он, но от этого не легче. Это даже не было миссией – дружеский визит, закончившийся бойней. Почему он не мог усидеть на месте, спрашивает Хирузен и качает головой – так было всегда. 

Он никогда не мог. 

– Нам надо сказать Данзо, – говорит Торифу, и его голос льётся в уши толщей непроницаемой воды. 

Надо сказать Данзо, думает Хирузен, а сам слышит: 

– Сказать что? 

Торифу не вздрагивает – он сенсор, натренированный покойным сенсеем, и появление Данзо замечает чуть раньше, чем тот небрежно шагает в открытое окно. Хирузен поворачивает голову так медленно, будто его шейные позвонки туго спаяны друг с другом, – взгляд Данзо привычно холоден и подозрителен. Гнетущее молчание заставляет его нахмуриться. 

– Что? – спрашивает он требовательно. 

Торифу и Хирузен смотрят на него, не отрываясь, – нет смысла скрывать и оттягивать неизбежное. На самом деле, думает Хирузен, удивительно, что Данзо ещё не знает – у его молодой организации уши по всей Конохе, но они не слышат главного. 

Хирузен смотрит на Торифу краем глаза – тот понимает. 

Хирузен не скажет – не Данзо. 

Торифу прикрывает глаза – голос его звучит хлёсткими ударами. 

– Кагами мёртв, – говорит он тихо. – Погиб, ввязавшись в междоусобицу под Киригакуре. Даймё не собирается возвращать тело в Коноху. 

Данзо моргает – раз, второй. Хирузен прекрасно понимает его – они уже теряли соратников и друзей, но от этого не легче. Хирузен не знает, был ли у Данзо кто-то ближе Кагами. 

– Повтори, – велит Данзо. 

Кулаки его сжимаются – он стискивает челюсти, зло щурится, тяжело дышит, раздувая крылья носа. Хирузену кажется, что он прекрасно его понимает, но это не так. У Данзо не было никого ближе Кагами. Это даже не было миссией, а теперь они и похоронить его не смогут. 

– Повтори, – говорит Данзо тихо, и это как затишье перед бурей. 

Торифу повторяет – его глаза опухшие, но сухие. Хирузен смотрит, как меняется Данзо в лице, – как глаза его распахиваются, как сжимаются губы, как он скалится, и как дрожат его стиснутые в кулаки руки. Хирузен закрывает глаза – ему хочется курить и кричать. Так поступают, когда погибают друзья и соратники? 

Наверное, так. 

По крайней мере, Данзо кричит.


End file.
